Join The Blind Snipers!
by Invader Griz Jau and Rel
Summary: TT has challenged me with his Chaos Legion. Join th fight if you wish!
1. Chapter 1

TT and his Chaos Legion have decided to fight with me. Join The Blind Snipers if you wish to combat him and show him that just because we don't review spitefully doesn't mean we aren't able to critcize! Join through the reviews if you wish to put TT in his place! We will beat him. If you are willing to combat him I will gladly accept you.

Current memebers:

Koneko. Or as you all know me, Invader Griz Jau and Rel

TaraTheMewMew

Ariana-Twilight

I be Miss Author

He thinks he can tell us we don't belong, but as far as I'm concerened, we're a million strong! He has offended many people and his crimes shall not go unpunished!


	2. The Peace Treaty With TT!

Attention! I have an important announcement about the war! It's over! TT and I have come to an agreement to end the war. Here is exactly how the negotiations went. Nothing has been changed except spelling mistakes.

AM has opened the document.

**TT: **AM?

**AM: **Yo.

**TT: **Griz should be here shortly, she wanted a response ASAP.

Griz has opened the document.

**TT: **Hello, Griz.

Where's your "top general"?

**AM: **Is it Hermione?

**TT: **No, I think it's someone named "Galaxina".

**AM: **Oh yeah. The person who hates me. Not incredibly specific, I know.

**TT: **Griz? You there?

The enemy seems to be unresponsive.

**Griz: **Yes, I am here, and please call me Koneko, I wish to go with that name. Galaxina will be here as soon as she can but she is busy at this moment. And the last time she tried to get here it didn't work. And, please, don't call me the enemy I wish to make peace.

**AM: **Eh. Works for me.

**TT: **Okay then. I'm guessing Galaxina told you about the morality test?

**Griz: **No, she only told me that she feels much of this has been blown out of proportion and I agree.

**AM: **It has.

**TT: **Well, first of all, my account was never out of my control during the hacking. I used a new FFNet security feature to test the morals of many authors.

Secondly, why are you telling people that I took your fic?

**Griz: **I did not say you took my fic. That has been botched. I told them you did an MST of my fic in different words.

**TT: **Galaxina messaged me with: "But what about that story you took from Invader Griz? The "Take Me Back to Irk" story"

I linked her to this doc, using the same _ format I did while linking it to you.

**Griz: **She must have misunderstood me.

**TT: **So, what's this about "peace"?

**Griz: **As I've said, I feel that we have misunderstood each other on both sides and I wish to end this. I am very much peace loving. But I take offense easily thus making it seem like I'm not.

**TT: **How would this be ended?

**Griz: **I wish to see if we can come to an agreement that will make both sides happy. That is what we must discuss

**TT: **What kind of agreement?

**Griz: **It does not matter, but I am willing to be peaceful towards you if you will peacefully discuss with me what must happen.

**TT: **Okay, so what must happen?

**Griz: **Well, as I understand it you often ACCIDENTALLY offend others with your reviews. I cannot stress the fact that you don't intend it enough. Now, that is the first thing we must talk about and find a way to fix.

**TT: **Okay, I can put a disclaimer at the top of my reviews saying that we're reviewing the story, NOT the author.

Next?

**AM: **We can also ensure that any and all reviewers refrain from making any sort of reference to the author. Or at least not anything mean.

**TT: **Yeah...there's going to be a bit of a problem there.

That is: Self-inserts.

**Griz: **Thank you. That is the point that I felt would be the hardest to talk about. I think that that's the biggest problem. If you do that I'm sure that many people will be satisfied. Now, another thing is that people a lot of times find the way you say things about their stories is rude. I am not saying that it is rude but it's very easy to come off as rude. That's another thing that needs to be discussed.

**TT: **MANY people take it as a personal insert if their OC is made fun of.

**Griz: **True. Because many people base their OCs on themselves in some way

**TT: **I will not let up on OCs or self-inserts.

**AM: **I would say that if you've got a self-insert or OC modeled on yourself...well...that's a risk of the business.

**Griz: **Understandable. Those are usually where a story weakens anyways.

**AM: **Personally, the one time I made a self insert I killed myself off...

By jumping into a whirlpool...

**TT: **Anything else?

Oh, the rudeness.

**AM: **Another disclaimer?

**Griz: **Yes, many times something that is not meant to be rude comes off as rude.

**AM: **Intended for humor, not bashing?

**Griz: **That does seem to be the best fix.

**AM: **Disclaimers are fun!

And they add another opportunity for witty one-liners!

**TT: **I'll add yet another thing to the disclaimer saying that a lot of the comments are written in jest, but if one of us points an actual problem out, it's a thing the author should look into.

**Griz: **Yes. This is turning out much better than I expected.

**TT: **Anything else?

**Griz: **Not that I can think of. Anything else that has offended others?

**AM: **I dunno. Cakez hated the fact that we mentioned chickens.

Maybe we should put in a chicken disclaimer?

No Chickens Were Harmed in the Making of this MST.

**Griz: **I think it was the way you mentioned chickens but that would be cute!

**TT: **Cakez did find it mentally devastating that I made fun of her for joking about rape, though.

**Griz: **Wait, when was that?

**TT: **Remember the Cakez chapter of my Inspiration fic?

**Griz: **Oh, now I remember.

But yeah, try not to make fun of others that way, it is typically offensive to them.

**TT: **The thing is, she did her "joke" so convincingly that I completely believed that she was going to make that guy a rapist in her next fic.

**Griz: **wow.

**TT: **So, as long as no one tries anything like that again, I don't thing that's going to be much of a problem.

**Griz: **Alright. So, this is agreed?

**TT: **So, just repeating the terms:

I put a disclaimer on the top of my MSTs saying that I am criticising the fic, NOT the author, my comments were made in jest, and I can't be held liable if the author thinks comments directed at their OC were directed at him/herself. Also, I can still parody OCs in my Inspiration fic, I'll just refrain from having the actual author in there.

**Griz: **That sounds about right.

**TT: **Yeah, I can agree to that.


	3. Outrage!

Alright, I have a bone to pick with someone! Someone has attacked TT and now he refuses to honor the peace treaty until the one responsible comes forward! Whoever did it will have to face up to me as well! you've ruined the peace whoever you are! And if you're a member of the Blind Snipers then you're in even more trouble! I told every member that the war was over! If you know who did it then please tell me and I'll deal with them! This needs to be resolved as soon as possible.


End file.
